Actors in trouble
by theoneandonlyitachi
Summary: Summary: There is a film production that wants to make a film based on our Seventh Hokage's life before he became hokage but something happens and the original director has been replaced with someone who is really cruel. Not only that, the two actors, who play the big role(Naruto&Sasuke) is missing. Well not really missing when they are with Boruto and his friends this whole time!


**Summary : There is a film production that wants to make a film based on our Seventh Hokage's life before he became hokage but something happens and the original director has been replaced with someone who is really cruel. Not only that, the two actors, who play the big role(Naruto &Sasuke) is missing... Well not really missing when they are with Boruto and his friends this whole time!**

 **I don not own Naruto or Naruto Live Spectacle**

* * *

It was sunny and beautiful day and a group of genin elite ninja is loitering around on the bench under a shady tree. Two groups and six people altogether. Team 7 ; Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki as well as Team trio ino-shika-chou.

"Have you guys heard? My father said there is a film production that wants to make a story about our Seventh Hokage, his childhood story, I mean…" A pale skin boy who looks like a doll said while looking at his friends.

The said boy, Inojin looks at a blonde hair boy who just sighed quietly, "yeah, I've heard about it from my dad two days ago. Seriously, what is so great about that old man anyways?"

Boruto really doesn't understand it! He always heard from other people about how great his old man is but to make a film about his childhood? Seriously? Is it really that great?

"Well, he is cool though! A hard life polish a man, y'know?"Chochou said while eating a bag of potato chip.

"Yeah, I agree… Only this idiot think the Seventh Hokage is not amazing…" Sarada said while smirking at Boruto earning a pout from the boy.

"And I've heard our parents will have a character too… What a troublesome work…"

"Of course, they play a big role in the Seventh's life after all." Mitsuki said.

"But y'know, I wonder if they get some good looking actors in that film? Gosh, I can't wait!" Chochou giggle.

"Is that all you can think huh, fatty?"

"Whatever whitey! Why do you care?"

Boruto laughed laudly, "the actor who get to play the old man must be a nerd or a loser… Poor him."

"That's rude, Boruto!" Sarada pinch him in the stomach, hard.

"Hopefully he is handsome like.. Well, that guy… Erm, yeah! Kuroba Mario!" Chochou said.

The other boys just looked at her curiously.

"I like the guy who act in the drama 'Five'." Sarada said to Chochou. The other boys just listen carefully. Even Sarada shows an interest, then this 'actor' must be hella hot!

"You mean Sato Ryuji? Gosh, he is handsome as hell!"

"Really? I don't even know him…" Boruto said earning a hard glare from the dark skin girl.

"That Matsuoka Koudai guy is cute too." Sarada said when she sense some dark aura from Chochou.

"I know right?!" Chochou eyes already shining with interest.

Shikadai sigh, "who are these people? Are they really that good looking?"

"Yes! They're damn good!"

Suddenly, Boruto feels someone push him while running.. Two running people, actually.

"Hey, what was that?!"

Before Boruto wants to say anything further, his talking was cut.

"Hide us please!" One of the running guy, the blonde one said to him.

Boruto and the others stare at the guy. They can't see his eyes because it was covered with his blonde hair.

"Where are those two going? Search them right now!" Someone said this around five meter behind their back.

"Please!" The one with brown hair said earning attention from the genin ninjas.

Six of them hide them well. After a second, a few men running passing them. Looks like they were searching for the two mystery guys.

"Thank you so much! We really owe you guys!"

"Why are they after both of you?" Boruto asked and look at the two guys and suddenly he froze.

This is no joke at all. Those two mysterious guys are gergous as fuck. Like an idol!

"Erm, well.."

Chochou cut the brunette guy, "wait, if I'm not mistaken, you guys are, Matsuoka Koudai and Sato Ryuji, right?"

The other boys froze and suddenly, "WHAT?!"

"Shhhh~!"

"Wow, I can't believe my eyes!"

Koudai and Ryuji smiled at Chochou.

"This is my first time seeing idols face to face… Nice to meet you." Mitsuki and Inojin said politely.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you so much for saving us back then." Koudai said and Ryuji just smiled at them agreeing with Koudai.

"Who are the people that after you just now?" Shikadai asked.

"They are our director's 'people'"

"Director?"

"We are the actors from the upcoming film… Have you heard about The Seventh Hokage's stories?"

They shocked after hearing that, "ehh?! You guys are the actors for that film?!"

* * *

 **Guys, sorry for my horrible grammer... English is not my first language.. don't blame me if someone get into hospital because of it ^^**


End file.
